Disciples II/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 5
* Pokonaj mrocznego elfa Lyfa, nim pokona on elfów. W tym etapie nasza stolica jest na wschodzie. Tym razem rywalami naszymi są frakcje LotD i Undead Hordes, a początek w naszym wykonaniu jest wprawdzie łatwy, ale nie mamy zbyt wielu jednostek, surowców itp. na komfortowy start. Złoto na razie przeznaczamy na Stable, i lepiej na taką budowlę niż na Dungeon, bo w piątym etapie mamy do dyspozycji jednostki z najwyższego stadium (np. Defender of Faith). Złoto możemy zarobić, podbijając pobliską ruinę, ale jednym ze strażników jest Wraith, więc będziemy potrzebować jednostki atakującej żywiołami (np. Mage). W każdym bądź razie likwidujemy jak najwięcej jednostek nieopodal naszej stolicy. W ciągu pierwszych kilku dni uda się tobie zdobyć pierwsze miasto (#33) na północy. Ogółem powinieneś dość szybko osłabić Legions, by później nie być niszczony przez zabójczy duet czarów Sinestra ignis+''Projicere terra''. Niektóre czynniki jednak za tym nie przemawiają, np. silni bohaterowie piekieł na początku, dlatego interweniuj Thiefem (#34). Na szczęście Legions of the Damned nie ma wymierzonego przeciwko nam sojuszu z nieumarłymi, więc rozwalamy wszystkich nienaszych w jak najkrótszym czasie. W piątym poziomie musimy zmierzyć się z dziwnym problemem – złotem, którego przyrost dzienny praktycznie nie pokrywa naszych wymagań w odniesieniu do tego, że nasze jednostki w krótkim czasie ewoluują. Trochę pomaga sprzedaż nieużytecznych przedmiotów, można zarobić nieco na tym interesie. Gdy osłabiliśmy trochę piekielną frakcję, na naszym horyzoncie widać dużą ilość oddziałów, którymi bezpośrednio kontroluje frakcja nieumarłych (#35). A utrzymanie tych miast na północy jest dosyć ważne. Dwudziesty dzień rozgrywki będzie potencjalnie bardzo ważny, bo dostaniemy informację, że antagoniści tego etapu właśnie próbują pokonać elfów. Na to nie możemy pozwolić, w przeciwnym razie przegramy. Przeczytałeś nagle informację, skąd bierze się niezliczona ilość nieumarłych? To właśnie z północnego zachodu notorycznie są przywoływane posiłki, zwykle są to kombinacje: Specter+Doomdrake, a także 2xZombie+Specter. W późniejszych fazach dołączą takie jednostki jak Werewolf, a nawet Death. Taka obrona będzie męcząca, a LotD będzie również starało się trochę pokrzyżować nasze plany. Reasumując, jedyną skuteczną taktyką na skończenie tego etapu, jest taktyka rushu, czyli jak najszybsze pokonanie Dark Elf Lyfa. Nasze szybkie działania mogą nieco przypominać to, co przeżywaliśmy dwa poziomy wstecz. Jeśli ci nie wyjdzie taktyka wiecznej obrony, rozegraj etap na nowo, jest to możliwe, jeżeli zaraz po wczytaniu nowego scenariusza wykonałeś osobny stan zapisu gry. W tym celu protagonistą (łatwiej to rozegrać Rangerem lub/i z odkrytymi zdolnościami Pathfinding lub/i z co najmniej Boots of Speed) tak szybko, jak to możliwe, zmierzamy na północny zachód. Wystarczy mieć Acolyte i warto ewoluować go do poziomu Priesta, by notorycznie regenerował utracone punkty zdrowia naszych podopiecznych. Ta taktyka jest znakomita, szczególnie gdy w atakowanym przez nas wrogim oddziale jest Specter. Kiedy wreszcie dotrzesz do ruin z antagonistą (#36) – zapisz koniecznie grę. Walka z nim nie jest trudna, na początku szybko niszczymy Deathdragona, a potem samego Lyfa, toteż świetnie sprawdzają się jednostki dystansowe. * Jednostki pomocnicze, które są przydatne w oddziale protagonisty i dają bardzo duże szanse na ukończenie etapu na b. wysokim poziomie trudności: Squire => Imperial Knight (x2) Archer => Marksman Acolyte => Priest/Imperial Priest * Przedmioty, które warto przenieść do następnego etapu: Banner of Resistance, Boots of Speed, Banner of Speed, Unholy Chalice, Runic Blade * Gracz może przejąć na swoją korzyść Mermaid w centrum mapy, jak również Elf Lorda (tego, który nie może zginąć) na zachodzie. Warto próbować uciec tym drugim prosto do stolicy, by zapewnić mu dobrą ochronę zwłaszcza przed Deathem (strzelcem z frakcji Undead Hordes). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples II